


Things You Said After It Was Over

by akeijis



Series: Things you said... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Drabble, Post-Break Up, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeijis/pseuds/akeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Break Up BokuKuro Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“That shirt is mine too,” Kuroo said, pulling it out of Bokuto’s dresser and throwing it into the box on Bokuto’s bed.  “Seriously how much of my stuff did you take?”

“I didn’t take it!” Bokuto shot at him, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe, watching Kuroo toss all the crap he’d left here over the last two years into the box.  “You just left stuff here all the time and it got mixed up with mine.”

“Whatever.”  Kuroo glanced around one last time before folding the lid of the box to close it.  He picked it up and pushed past Bokuto into the living room of Bokuro’s apartment.  

Bokuto watched him as he made his way into the small kitchen, looking in the cabinets and pulling out two of the coffee mugs.  

“That one is mine,” Bokuto said quickly, moving to stand next to him and picking up one of the mugs, trying to put it back.  

“No it’s not.”

“Yeah, it is. I bought it.”

“You bought it for me, which makes it mine.”  Kuroo pulled it out again and walked out of the kitchen before Bokuto could stop him.  “You have like ten other ones so I think you can deal with me taking this one.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything.  There was silence for a minute as Kuroo packed away the mugs.  Then suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen.  

“What the hell?” Kuroo yelled, running back over.  

There was a mug shattered on the floor and another in Bokuto’s hand.  He was fighting back tears, and as Kuroo watched, he threw it onto the floor, where it shattered.  

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asked, his eyes wide.  He grabbed Bokuto’s hand as he made to get another one from the cabinet.  “Stop it.”

“Then you stop!” Bokuto yelled, yanking his arm out of Kuroo’s grip.  “Stop taking everything back and just… stay.”

Kuroo felt his heart drop.  They’d been through this so many times already, and he couldn’t do it again.  “If you want to break all your dishes, fine.  But its only going to make you need new ones. It’s not going to fix-”

“I know! It won’t fix anything! Nothing I do is going to fix anything!” Bokuto yelled, and he grabbed another one before Kuroo could stop him and hurled it against the wall.  Kuroo had to duck to avoid getting hit by shards of glass.  “I’m sorry I’m crap! I’m sorry I can’t control this. I’m sorry.”

There was a moment of silence.  

“You’re not crap, Ko-”

“Don’t, okay?”

“I just can’t ke-”

“If you’re really leaving then go.  Get out.”

“Can we at lea-”

“Get out!” Bokuto yelled.  Kuroo swallowed his words and turned on his heel, grabbing the box from the table and walking out of the apartment.  He heard more crashes from inside and sighed, his chest tight and his hands shaking.

“I’m sorry, Koutarou. I didn’t think this would happen.”  He ran down the stairs and out towards his car, still hearing the sounds of plates being shattered inside.  


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Kuroo had seen Bokuto. It was weird to say the least.  He didn’t wake up to excited text messages anymore.  He didn’t get phone calls every night.  It was…weird.  

But he had gotten a text that morning.  ‘Come get these’ with a picture of two more boxes attached to it.  He couldn’t even think what could be in them.  So much of their stuff had gotten left at each other’s apartments that he barely knew what was his and what was Bokuto’s.  

When he knocked on the door, it opened almost immediately. 

“They’re in the kitchen,” was the only greeting Kuroo got.  

“Okay,” was the only response he gave.

They were sitting on the floor of the kitchen.  Kuroo glanced in the cabinets as he passed them.  Most of the dishes that had been in them were gone.  He sighed as he knelt down to look through the boxes.

Most of it was clothes.  Shirts he hadn’t seen in ages since they’d apparently been lost among Bokuto’s stuff, a few video games, a small plush owl…

“This isn’t mine,” Kuroo commented, knowing Bokuto was watching him.  He pulled out the owl and reached up to place it on the counter.  Bokuto grabbed it and tossed it back into the box.

“You bought it.”

“I know I did,” Kuroo stated simply, picking it back slowing and extending it towards to Bokuto.  “It was a gift, so keep it.  I know you really liked it.”

Bokuto looked away without taking it.  Kuroo could see him biting his lip.  His mouth was shaking.  Kuroo sighed again and put it on the counter before closing the boxes and standing up.  

“Well, thanks for packing this stuff up,” he said with a small nod towards the other boy.  “I’ll see you around… I guess.”

He started walking towards the door but was stopped before he could leave.

“Wait, I have a question.”  Kuroo turned and raised an eyebrow.  Bokuto hesitated, fumbling around in his pocket.  “What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked, holding up a small silver ring.

Kuroo’s heart sank.

“Keep it,” he said quietly, “Or get rid of it.  Sell it, maybe?”

Bokuto glanced down at Kuroo’s hand.  He wasn’t wearing his.  “What did you do with it?”

“It’s in my room,” Kuroo shrugged. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Kuroo turned and left before Bokuto could say anything else.  He didn’t want him to see his eyes watering.  The ring was in his room.  On his desk.  Where he had to resist putting it on everyday.  He left it there to remind himself exactly what he was giving up by leaving.  Because he needed to keep feeling that pain until he knew he’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](http://akeijis.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/akeiji5)


End file.
